Talented and Loved
by Katojiku Taki Chifuka
Summary: Sakura mencintai Sasuke dalam pandangan pertama. Tapi, semenjak Naruto menunjukkan dunia yang lain, banyak kejadian yang mendekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke akan merasakan hal yang sama? Dan apakah akhirnya Sakura bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang ia dapat secara mendadak?/FULL SAKURA POV!/first fanfic, RnR―no flame, please.../ RE-PUBLISH dari akun satu lagi.
1. Chapter 1

Talented and Loved

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Weird, supernatural.

And here's the story begin...

**CHAPTER 1 – THE NEW BOY**

"Ohayou, Sakura! Ternyata kita satu kelas!"

"Hei, pig! Kukira kau di kelas sebelah. Aku tidak membaca pengumuman pembagian kelas seluruhnya, aku hanya mencari namaku saja tadi..."

"Huh, kau begitu, jidat!" selanya.

"Gomen ne..."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku memandangnya kesal. Tidakkah dia melihat aku datang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.55. Yang artinya 5 menit lagi aku terlambat.

Eit... Gomen, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, umur 15 tahun. Ciri fisik? Rambut pink―memang aneh sih, tubuhku sangat ideal untuk umurku. Kemampuan? Oh God, banyak! Bintang di HAMPIR semua pelajaran kecuali sejarah. Why? 'Cause I hate it! Satu-satunya pelajaran yang membuatku bored. 1 bab dibahas 2 minggu. Padahal hampir setiap hari ada jam pelajaran sejarah! Okay, maybe aku berlebihan. Selain itu, aku indigo. Ya, kemampuan melihat hantu. Yang kutahu, beberapa temanku juga sama denganku. Hinata, Ino, dan Naruto. Well, tidak bisa kusebut beberapa, sih.. Sekian perkenalan!

KRIING

Aku segera duduk di belakang Hinata, karena di sampingnya sudah ada Ino. Tak lama, guru datang. Kakashi-sensei, seperti biasa dengan masker dan rambut silvernya. Aku melihat-lihat ke sekelilingku. _Hmm.. tak banyak yang berubah._

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Sasuke, masuklah."

Dengan segera kelas penuh dengan bisikkan-bisikkan. Beberapa anak perempuan pun tersenyum―ralat, melting. Banyak yang bergumam sendiri, salah satu contohnya, 'kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun...!', dan lainnya. Apa cuma aku yang baru tahu ada yang namanya Sasuke di dunia ini? Memangnya dia siapa, sih?

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" katanya dengan ekspresi datar. Tatapannya dingin. Tetapi entah mengapa, kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya. Secara tak sadar aku menahan nafasku. Kudengar Naruto berkata―maaf, berteriak, "Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe" balas Sasuke, masih di depan kelas.

"Duduklah di sebelah Sakura. Anak berambut pink. Disana kosong"

"Hn" Sasuke ber-hn terus. Kurasa dia anak yang hemat bicara.

Rasanya aku sangat senang, namun kusembunyikan. Terlebih aku memang anak bekas klub drama, yang pada waktu itu aku merupakan pemeran andalan. Kulihat anak perempuan lainnya menatapku cemburu, kecuali Hinata dan Ino. Entah kenapa kedua temanku tidak seperti yang lain.

Aku tidak peduli, yang kutahu sekarang, aku menyukainya.

"Astaga, sejarah itu membosankaan!" kataku, nyaris berteriak. Sekarang jam bebas, dimana murid-murid bebas kegiatan. Why? Yamato-sensei tidak masuk. Dengan arti lain, tidak ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris selama 2 jam pelajaran. Setelah ini langsung pelajaran sejarah.

"Yah, begitulah. Tidak cuma kau saja, forehead. Kau tahu aku juga benci sejarah." Sahut Ino.

"a-aku―"Hinata angkat bicara

"Ah, kalau Hinata-chan, kan pintar. Pasti bisa dong..." potong Ino.

"―sebenarnya benci sejarah juga" kata Hinata pelan, tapi lancar.

"AP―"

"Shizuka ni, Ino. Baru kita saja yang tahu itu" kataku tenang, sambil menutup mulut Ino.

"..."

"Ino...?"

"umfffff!"

"Nani?"

Ia menunjuk mulutnya. Segera aku menarik tanganku, agar Ino bebas berbicara.

"Oh. Gomen ne"

"Yah, daijoubu desu."

Ah.. Aku lupa kalau ada Hinata. Mungkin aku terlalu asik dengan Ino. Kulihat Hinata. Kurasa dia agak aneh..

"Hina.. ta..-chan...?" panggilku. Mukanya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Gugup...? Ada siapa memangnya?

"Eh? Naruto?" tanpa sadar aku menyebut namanya.

"Yosh! Doushita, Sakura-chan?" sahutnya.

"Eh? Oh. Err.. Tadi, waktu Uchiha-san memperkenalkan diri, mengapa kau menyebutnya 'teme'? Dan kenapa cewek-cewek senyum?" Aku berdalih, takut dia tahu kalau aku tidak sengaja memanggilnya.

"Dia temanku waktu SD. Katanya dia paling tampan. Penerus Uchiha corp., tinggal bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Kalau sifatnya, kau tahu sendiri, seperti es di kutub utara. Dan sifatnya sudah seperti itu sejak lahir menurutku. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Gosipnya, dia menyukai perempuan berambut panjang. Tapi.." Dia merendahkan suaranya. "Ini rahasia. Dia indigo. Kemampuannya sangat hebat, dia memiliki kemampuan sharingan. Mata yang dapat membedakan hantu baik dan jahat, juga menyerangnya." Lalu suaranya kembali seperti biasa, "kemampuanmu itu juga dapat dikembangkan, lho Sakura-chan. Sini, ikut aku. Oh, ya, Hinata dan Ino ikut, ya"

Lalu kuikuti kemana dia pergi. Ke tempat yang sepi. Naruto berhenti, aku juga berhenti. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar. Memang sepi, jauh dari keramaian.

"Sakura-chan, lihat!" kata Ino, menunjuk Naruto.

"Nani?"

"I-itu..." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto juga. Kulihat Naruto.

"Hah...?"

Naruto sudah berubah. Dia memakai jaket oranye-hitam dengan celana 3/4 yang serasi, memakai ikat kepala hitam dengan simbol yang tidak kuketahui. Dan dia uh... well... cool.

"Hei, sadarlah...! Kalian semua kok melamun, sih? Aku keren, ya?" tanya Naruto menyadarkan kami.

"A-apa? TIDAK!" kataku, nyaris berteriak. Untunglah sekitar tidak ada orang.

"Hei, jangan berteriak begitu. Ini masih belum seberapa" kata Naruto.

"Hah? Ada lagi? Seperti apa?"

"Ini"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dari tangannya muncul cahaya biru, tapi tidak terlalu terang. Ia hanya mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, lalu cahaya itu membentuk seperti pintu. Portal.

"..Hah...?"

"P-portal..." kata Ino.

"Di sana malah lebih hebat daripada ini, lho! Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kutunjukkan" Naruto menjelaskan.

Naruto menghilangkan portal dengan hanya mengibaskan tangannya, lalu dengan sekejap, ia telah memakai seragam sekolah kembali.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas" ajaknya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Oh shit. Aku sudah tidak tahan..._

Hei, kenapa mendadak aku membaca pikiran yang sepertinya pikiran Hinata?

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, dengan posisi tepat di samping Hinata.

_Oh my god... He's so handsome..._

Tepat setelah itu, Hinata pingsan, tetapi langung ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata! HINATA!"

"Kau apakan dia, Naruto?" tanya Ino tajam.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba, dia pingsan. Bagaimana ini? HINATA! HINATA!"

"SHUT UP! Baka Naruto! Gunakan otakmu yang agak tumpul itu! Daripada freaking out begitu, lebih baik kau bawa dia ke UKS, baka! Cepatlah!" saranku, namun lebih tepat kalau dibilang perintah.

KRIIING

"Nah, sekarang pulanglah, banyak PR yang menantimu" kata Anko-sensei, sebagai kalimat penutup di sore hari itu.

"Thank you and good evening, miss" satu kelas memberi salam serentak.

"You're welcome. Now go home"

Setelah itu semuanya cepat-cepat keluar kelas, tepat setelah Anko-sensei keluar kelas. Hanya aku, Ino, Naruto dan... Wait, why Sasuke still here?

"A.. Naruto, sebelum kita kembali ke tempat itu lagi, aku akan menjemput Hinata" kataku, seraya berjalan ke luar kelas.

Tepat saat aku membuka pintu UKS, aku melihat bayangan hitam di sekitarnya. Hinata masih belum sadar. Sesaat, aku blank. Lalu, saat sadar aku mendekati Hinata. Bayangan itu dengan cepat meraih Hinata.

"Hei, mau apa kau?!" teriakku, setengah berlari ke arah Hinata. Tempat tidurnya agak jauh dari pintu masuk UKS. Bayangan itu berubah menjadi asap, refleks aku berhenti. Saat asap itu menutupi Hinata dari pandanganku, kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan. Seiring asap itu menghilang, Hinata sudah hilang. Namun, bagian dari asap itu menuju lorong, lalu mengarah ke kelasku.

"HINATA-CHAN! KEMBALIKAN HINATA, BRENGSEK!" teriakku, sambil berlari mengerjarnya. Begitu asap itu sampai di depan kelas, asap itu hilang perlahan, sambil menembus pintu ke dalam kelas.

"HEI! KEMBALIKAN DIA DULU!" teriakku, berlari lebih cepat.

Namun terlambat, saat aku membuka pintu kelas, asap itu hilang.

"Shit!" kataku sambil berurai air mata, menendang tembok lalu menjatuhkan diri, menangis.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir, sambil mendekatiku.

"Shit...! Hinata-chan.." isakku.

"Kenapa, Sakura?!" tanya Ino, mendekatiku. Kulihat Sasuke juga mendekatiku.

"Hi-Hinata... Hi-hilang... Di hadapanku, aku tidak sempat... Kalau saja aku lebih cepat... Kalau saja aku bertindak cepat... Kalau saja tadi aku tidak terpaku..." aku menjelaskan, lalu membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok pelan. "Salahku..."

"Hei, hei. Lihat aku, Sakura, itu bukan salahmu" kata Ino menenangkanku.

Lalu, tidak lama kemudian, aku terbelalak karena bayangan itu muncul lagi dengan membawa Hinata. Aku segera berdiri, tidak menghiraukan Naruto, Ino, dan Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN DIA!" teriakku, sambil berlari secepat-cepatnya ke arah bayangan itu. Sontak, Naruto, Ino, dan Sasuke menoleh. Namun terlambat, ketika mereka menoleh, bayangan itu menghilang bersama Hinata.

"Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya... Akan kubalas kau!" kataku, saat bayangan itu muncul di belakang tiga temanku itu.

'_Coba saja kalau kau bisa' _kata bayangan itu.

_Amaterasu. _gumam Sasuke.

_'__Wah, wah. Ternyata temanmu ada yang punya kemampuan, ya... Tapi dia terlalu lambat. Hahahahaha...' _kata bayangan itu sambil menghilang.

_'__Kalau mau temanmu kembali, besok datang ke sekolah ini, jam 5 sore, bawalah seorang temanmu'_

- **END CH. 1 **-

Ohayou^^

Harusnya di chap 1 ditulis beginian, tapi nggak tau gimana. #heh?

Aslinya udah bikin 3 fanfic yg judulnya aneh, 1 udah complete tapi... Njirrr aneh!

Bagus kan? Gue gitu lohhhh #plakkk

Eh, sebelum author dikeroyok (daritadi kalee) Thanks to : AAIK, BWH, and ANK. Semua itu inisial. Yep, Ini SIAL *hindarin cutter yg terbang* AAIK sama AAP yg udah ngomentarin, BWH & ANK yg udah nginspirasiin.

THANKS A LOT SPECIAL TO ANK! *heboh pake spanduk segala*

Rencananya mau bikin fanfict chap.2 nya Truth is I dont want let you go, tapi rasanya berat T_T

Diusahain sebelum 7 Juni udah kelar! Dan di post! *booyah*

**NEXT IN TALENTED AND LOVED**

"Kita pasti bisa mendapatkan Hinata kembali. Percayalah"

"Tapi bagaimana...?"

.

_'__Kupikir kau terlalu takut datang ke sini'_

.

"Kau akan mati! Lihat saja nanti"


	2. Chapter 2 : Tryin, To Get Her Back

Sakura's POV

_'__Kalau mau temanmu kembali, besok datang ke sekolah ini, jam 5 sore, bawalah teman yang kau perlukan'_

Hah? What the hell? Besok? Jam 5 sore?! You serious?

Kalau saja semua mengerti kalau ada dunia yang lain, akan kubawa SEANTERO SEKOLAH melawan dia! Berhubung yang benar-benar tahu hanya beberapa saja, jadi buat apa kuceritakan ke orang lain? Memang aku mau bilang apa ke orang lain? Hei, kumohon, tolong aku, Hinata diculik bayangan hitam.. Kumohon... Haa? Yang ada aku diki―dimasukkan kotak, lalu dikirim ke ujung dunia.

Okay, now back to reality.

"Hei! Kau...!" teriakku, sambil berlari ke arah bayangan itu. But, argh! Bayangan itu menghilang lagi! Argh!

"Ugh.. Shit..!"

o0o

"Hhh... Naruto, Ino, Uchi―"

"Panggil saja Sasuke" potongnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, Naruto, Ino, dan Sasuke" aku melirik Sasuke, "now, what...?"

"Hei, kita pasti bisa mendapatkan Hinata kembali"

"Hng... Dakeshi, dou?"

"Kita akan pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang, kami akan menunjukkan kekuatan kita kepada kalian. Tolong pastikan ini sudah sepi, teme"

"Hn"

Setelah Sasuke kembali, barulah Naruto menunjukkannya.

"Rasengan!" Seketika itu juga, terlihat angin yang membentuk bola di tangannya. Lalu Naruto menghilangkannya.

"..." Ino dan aku terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku mau menunjukkan satu jurus lagi, tapi sepertinya kalau disini, tempatnya tidak akan muat" jelas Naruto.

Aku dan Ino hanya ber-oh ria.

"Giliranmu, teme"

"Hn. Hanya seperlunya"

Lalu ia mengaktifkan sharingannya. Saat aku menatap matanya, aku seperti dibawa ke dimensi lain, lalu.. A-ada Hinata! Ta-tapi...

"Sudahi itu, teme"

Setelah itu, aku kembali. Kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya.

'Jadi begitukah sharinganmu yang diceritakan baka Naruto itu, Sasuke-kun?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hmmm... Kalian juga sebenarnya mempunyai kekuatan kalian masing-masing, kok. Biasanya kekuatan itu akan muncul sendiri" kata Naruto.

"Lalu... Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kami akan membantu kalian. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami!"

"Baiklah... Tapi... Aku dan Ino? Kami bisa apa?"

"Kalau itu... pst... psst..." bisik Naruto.

"Oke! Kami akan berusaha!" kata Ino dengan (sangat) semangat.

o0o

"Tadaima..."

Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban. Kaa-san dan tou-san dinyatakan meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Aku tahu, mereka tidak meninggal. Mereka menghilang. Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa? Itulah yang semua orang tidak tahu. Dan anehnya, nenekku juga menghilang 2 bulan setelah menghilangnya orang tuaku! Itulah yang membuatku terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan setahuku, Hinata juga senasib denganku. Bedanya, kakaknya menghilang 4 bulan setelah menghilangnya orang tua mereka. Kakek neneknya sudah meninggal.

Kau tahu apa yang diwariskan orang tuaku? Sebuah gulungan kertas dan sebuah panah juga 15 anak panah berwarna abu-abu. Aku sangat mengingat kata-kata terakhir mereka sebelum mereka menghilang.

~Flashback~

_"__Sakura-chan, ini kaasan berikan kepadamu. Tapi ingat, ya. Jangan dibuka sebelum Sakura-chan berumur 15. Setelah itu, Saki baru boleh menggunakannya saat berumur 16" kata kaasan._

_"__Memang isinya apa sih, kaasan?"_

_"__Hei, hei. Kalau diberitahu sekarang namanya bukan kejutan, kan?" kata tousan._

_"__Iya, iya, ah!" kataku kesal._

_"__Oke, kalau begitu, Sakura-chan jaga diri yaaa...!" kata kaasanku itu._

_"__Eh? Mau kemana?"_

_"__Rahasiaaa..." kata mereka._

_"__Ih, serius!"_

_"__Kaasan juga serius, Saki"_

_"__Ya sudah. Iya, aku akan jaga diri."_

_"__Sayonara, Saki" kata mereka sambil keluar rumah._

_"__Jaa ne. Eh?"_

_KLEK_

_"__Harusnya 'jaa' , kan? Dasar. Sering iseng"_

~Flashback end~

"Haaah~ Hinata... Hinata. Kenapa bukan aku saja sih?"

Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar.

_From : Hinataaa!_

_Sakura! Tolong aku! Aku... tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... a-aku ada di sekolah... aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... tolong kesini.. sekarang... pintu gudang dikunci... dan disini sungguh dingin dan menyeramkan.._

"HAH! SETAN SIALAN!"

Aku segera ganti pakaian, memakai jaket dan membawa satu lagi untuk Hinata. Dan juga membawa senter yang kumasukkan di tas selempangku.

Aku segera menelepon Ino.

_"__Ya? Konbanwa... Hoam..."_

"INO! Hubungi Naruto, bilang, Hinata ketemu! Dia ada di sekolah. Cepatlah! Suruh dia kesini! Dan Ino, kumohon, tetaplah dirumahmu.."

_"__Ya...APA!? Hina―"_

"Tidak ada waktu! Cepat!"

_"__H-ha'i. Jaa ne"_

Aku mematikan teleponku. Aku bergegas turun, dan mengambil panah dan anak panahku. Aku segera meraih sepedaku dan menuju sekolahku.

_Hinata... Tunggulah aku..._

o0o

Setelah sampai sekolah, aku segera menuju gudang sekolah. Sepedaku kutinggalkan saja seenaknya. Yang utama adalah Hinata.

"Hinata...!" panggilku, tidak keras-keras agar bayangan hitam itu tidak muncul dan menyakiti Hinata.

Aku hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Kenapa? Kiri kananku... Banyak hantu. Mulai dari yang kepalanya hancur, menenteng kepala, tanpa muka, tanpa kepala, badannya hancur, badannya membusuk... ADA! Sungguh mengerikan disini...

"Uh... T-tolong aku..." lirih seseorang.

Itu... Itu suara HINATA!

Aku segera menuju ke tempat aku mendengar suara Hinata. Dan benar, ada Hinata.. Namun dia diikat! Lalu... Tadi siapa yang..?

Oh. Sial. Itu bayangan hitam yang mengirimkannya.

_"__Sudah terima SMS itu?"_

"Kembalikan Hinata" kataku sambil bersiap untuk memanah bayangan itu.

_"__Oh. Kau mau bermain, ya? Lalu kau mau apa? Pikiran atau gerakan?"_ tanya bayangan hitam itu. Aku tahu, pasti aku telah terjebak.

"Kembalikan Hinata dan biarkan kami pergi."

_"__Yaah... Bagaimana kalau.." _ bayangan itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata. Karin. _"..aku menjadi seperti ini?"_

"Ka... Ka-karin?" Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini. Bayangan hitam itu ternyata teman sekelasku sendiri yang merupakan salah satu anak yang tidak percaya kalau ada yang hidup di dunia lain, alias hantu.

"Yeah, it's me. Sekarang kau mau apa, gadis lemah?" tantang Karin.

"Aku. Bukan. Gadis. Lemah" kataku, memberi penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Oh yeah? Kalau begitu buktikan kepadaku, gadis lemah"

Detik berikutnya... Semuanya gelap.

o0o

"...ra..."

"...ura..."

"...sakura..."

Siapa..?

"Sakura!"

Ah. Aku pasti bermimpi. Suara ini.. Suara Sasuke-kun. Sudah pasti ini mimpi. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun memanggilku, kan? Haha. Lucu sekali.

'_Tak kusangka, ternyata kau tahu Sasuke-kun, ya? Oh, let me guess. You like him, right?'_

Hah? Kenapa... Oh yeah. Aku di dimensimu, kan, Karin? Semua yang kupikirkan pasti kau tahu, kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu membuang tenaga berbicara. Kalau begitu... Bagaimana kalau ini... Hum... Karin jelek, mentang-mentang lahir di... umm.. Oh iya! Lahir di London, tinggal di Amerika 3 tahun lalu sekolah di Jepang. Hahaha. Kupikir Sasuke-kun tidak punya pacar. Dia baru pindah, kan? Heh, lucu sekali.

'_How dare you..'_

Dare? Oh yeah. Akan kubalik. HOW DARE YOU! Berani-beraninya kau menculik Hinata, mengikatnya dan menjebakku? Kau pikir aku hanya sendiri? Dan kau pikir aku tidak punya teman? Yang peduli pada Hinata dan aku? Kau telah mengganggu kawanan serigala, Karin.

'_Baiklah. Kau menang. Tapi takkan kubiarkan kau dengan Sasuke-kun'_

Hah? Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kau pikir kau siapa mengatur Sasuke, hah? Argh! Itu sakit Karin! Jangan karena ini dimesimu, kau bisa seenaknya menyakitiku!

'_Oh? Sakit, ya? Dan kau tahu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menduga tentang hidupku, sayang. Aku dulunya adalah...'_

-**CH. 2 END**-

Author's Crazy Area

YOOSH! Akhirnya bisa buka panpik dot net!

Author hiatus lama gara2 author liburan ke ujung timur P. Jawa, trus pas liburan bisa buka panpik, begitu pulang nggak bisa dibuka sama sekali.

Waktu konsultasi sama si Topeng Lolli Kura (kakaaaak thanks buat panpik kakak) eh, maksudnya chat, katanya providerku, alias BOLOT author, yang katanya 4G ituh, yang ada lambang petir warna oranye... BOLOT PILKAS! *nangis*

Tokorode, ini buat SasuSaku month & Sasuke's Bday. Semoga Sasuke nyium Sakura... amin... (meme now kiss)

Jaa ne...


	3. Chapter 3 : Who The Heck is She!

2 chapter sekaligus dalam sekali buka panpik.

Maaak #plak

SEKALIAN BUAT SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY! –tapitelat- *ngakak* *keselek sendal*

Staaaart!

**CHAPTER 3 – WHO THE HECK IS SHE?**

'_Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menduga tentang hidupku, sayang. Aku dulunya adalah pacar kesayangan Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu? Ia pernah melihatmu saat kami sedang bermasalah. Melihatmu dengan teman-temanmu. Dan di saat yang salah. Kau terlihat cantik, anggun, manis, ramah, dan segalanya bagi Sasuke-kun. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke-kun langsung jatuh cinta padamu. And that... Pissed me off!'_

Sialan kau, Karin! Ini memang dimensimu, tapi―!

'_But what? Sasuke-kun itu hanya mencintaiku! Aku bisa merasakannya. Selalu. Tapi sekarang ada kau! Dasar pengganggu! Tapi apa kau tahu? Sasuke-kun hanya memikirkanku saat melihatmu. Itu karena sifatku yang sama denganmu, sama-sama periang! Memikirkanku! Hahahahahahahaha!'_

Shut the hell up, Karin! Ini pikiranku... Itu dia! Karena ini pikiranku, aku dapat berpikir apapun! Bahkan membunuhmu, Karin! Heh. Ini pikiranku. Itu artinya semuanya yang terjadi di sini hanya tipuan, benar kan?

'_Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu rahasia dimensiku, ya? Hm... Kalau begitu kau akan kulepaskan. Aku akan tetap berada di kehidupanmu dan kupastikan kau akan menderita. Lihat saja, Sakura'_

Setelah Karin berkata seperti itu, aku siuman.

"Sakura!"

Ah... Salah. Sepertinya aku masih pingsan. Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun memanggilku? Tapi kenapa... Naruto, Ino, dan Sasuke-kun ada di sini? Dan Hinata masih sudah bersama Naruto? Oh iya. Baka. Aku meminta tolong Ino memanggil 'bala bantuan' saat aku menuju sekolah. Dasar baka Sakura.

"Sadar, Jidat"

"Apa katamu? Dasar―"

"Hn"

Ugh! Dasar patung hidup! Hn mulu! Sabar, Saku... Hinata first.

"Hinata...?"

"Dia sudah aman, Sakura... Arigatou sudah menghubungiku" kata Ino.

"Yosh! Ino benar! Dan kau berani sekali kesini sendirian, Sakura-chan! Padahal banyak hantu yang... yaah... Kau tahu sendiri.." kata Naruto, bergidik ngeri melihat 'itu'

"Hn"

Ugh. Dia 'hn' lagi. Dan itu (sangat) membuatku kesal.

o0o

(SKIP TIME)

KRRRIIIIIINGGGGG

Huaaaah... Jam wekerku memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Padahal sudah di set jam 05.00, tapi selalu berdering jam 04.45.

"Huaahmmm... Ohayou Kaa-san, Tou-san" kataku sambil menoleh ke foto orang tuaku. Sejujurnya aku sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku. Kejadian yang kemarin sangat membuatku percaya pepatah. Never judge someone by its cover.

Dulu, kupikir itu hanya pepatah semata, tapi ternyata itu benar. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu terbuka. Langsung percaya saja kalau orang yang tidak kukenal dekat itu orang baik. Ah, sudahlah. Sudah pukul 05.15.

o0o

Hari ini aku tidak memakai seragam. Baju bebas, maka segalanya bebas kecuali pelajarannya. Aish, aku benar-benar malas dengan kata-kata kecuali. Eh, aku belum bilang, ya? Setiap hari Rabu, sekolahku memperbolehkan memakai baju bebas. Jadi, hari ini aku akan memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan ujung kemeja diikat, rok pink selutut, dan sepatu sneakers. Poniku kusisir menutupi mata kiriku. Rambut kubiarkan tergerai, dan memakai bando ikat berwarna putih.

Lalu setelah itu aku segera membuat sarapan. Meski tidak terlalu berbakat, paling tidak aku bisa masak. Seperti biasa, aku sarapan sendiri. Setelah selesai, aku mencuci piring dan merapikan pakaian.

Segera aku meraih tas, dan segera pergi ke sekolah. Namun saat aku berbalik setelah mengunci pintu rumah, yang kulihat adalah...

"Lama sekali, pink"

...Sasuke, di mobilnya, menungguku.

"A-apa? Kenapa.. Bagaimana... Kapan... Tahu?" kataku sembari melongo. Kapan, ya, aku memberi alamatku kepada Sasuke-kun dan yang paling penting, kapan aku minta diantar?

"Ino" sahutnya singkat. "Sudah cepat naik" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Naik"

"Iya, iya"

Aku segera naik ke mobilnya. Yah, lumayan lah, tumpangan gratis. Tidak buang tenaga sendiri. Setelah mobil mulai jalan, barulah aku bersuara.

"Ada ap―"

"Hn"

Apa? Disela hanya untuk menjawab 'hn'? Apa-apaan?

"Aku hanya―"

"Rumahku dekat sini"

"Ummm... Jadi?"

"Sekalian"

"Oh... Ternyata peduli juga. Kupikir kau benar-benar menyebalkan" kataku asal, agak kesal.

"Hn"

Selalu 'hn'. Pasti.

"Hei"

"A-ah? Apa?"

"Soal pertarungan itu, tenang saja. Kami akan membantumu"

Ah. 'Kami'. Bukannya 'aku dan...' Aish. Namanya juga Sasuke. Eh, kenapa hening lagi?

"Hei, Sasuke" panggilku memecah keheningan.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau tahu aku akan bertanya seperti tadi?"

"Kau mudah ditebak"

"Hah?"

"Sifatmu ceria dan tsundere. Rata-rata orang akan begitu kalau tiba-tiba mobil kenalannya ada di depan rumah tanpa diberitahu"

"Tumben 2 kalimat"

"Hn"

"Sasuke, boleh tidak, aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Kau menyukaiku ya?" tanyaku sambil mati-matian memasang muka datar. Padahal hampir blushing. Untunglah berhasil. Aku sempat melihat semburat merah tipis dan ekspresi terkejutnya. Namun ia segera memasang wajah datar lagi.

"Hn"

"Hah? Itu artinya iya?"

"Tidak"

"Oh. Jadi beg―"

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Apa? Tadi kau bil―" Ia memandangku tajam. Waduh, sepertunya setiap dia bertanya, aku harus menjawab. Tidak cuma harus. Wajib, kudu, mesti. "Oke, oke. Tapi bukankah itu tidak penting? Aku hanya membutuhkan jawabanmu. Bukan pertanyaanmu, Sasuke"

Dia menghela napas.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja" jawabku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalan. Aku menghela napasku. Aku senang, memang. Serius. Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Sedih, entah mengapa. Ugh, sial.

"Ah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih, Sasuke"

Hanya itu yang dapat kusampaikan. Ya, hanya itu. Memangnya aku harus bilang apa lagi? Ah, mungkin otakku sudah agak error sedikit.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku, dan yang kulihat adalah―

"Halo, Saki" sapanya. Bersama Hinata.

―Karin bersama Hinata.

"A-apa yang―"

"Yosh! Doushita, Sakura-chan?" potong Naruto.

"A.. D-daijoubu... Eh, ohayou minna!" sapaku ceria. Tapi... sekarang jauh berbeda. Hanya Ino dan Naruto yang membalas sapaanku.

"E-eh, kok...?"

"Sabar ya, Pink"

Apa-apaan ini?! Karin mulai membuatku seperti ini dan Sasuke cuma bilang 'sabar, ya'. DUNIAKU SEPERTINYA TERTUKAR DENGAN DUNIA ORANG LAIN!

Ah... Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Aneh, biasanya aku selalu sehat-sehat saja. Eh, ini bukan karena aku dicuekkin!

Dengan segera aku menuju tempatku duduk. Dan sialnya lagi, Sasuke sedang ingin mencari masalah denganku.

"Sasuke, tolong pindahkan tasmu" pintaku.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, aku serius" aku berkata sambil memasang tampang malas. Sudah pusing, diberi masalah, lagi. Indahnya hidupku.

"Hn"

"Sasuke..." Ugh, sial. Kepalaku benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Mukamu pucat" katanya, akhirnya memindahkan tasnya.

"Ya. Apapun. Terserah. Biarkan saja" kataku asal. Benar-benar malas berbicara.

Karena Iruka-sensei sudah datang, aku segera menaruh tasku dan segera duduk sambil menutup mataku dengan telapak tanganku. Sial. Pandanganku mulai berputar. Aku juga mulai batuk-batuk, seperti orang gugup. Sekilas kulihat Sasuke menatapku khawatir.

"Haruno, kau yakin bisa ikut pelajaran?" tanya Iruka-sensei. Sepertinya dia melihatku.

"A-ah? Aku akan berusaha" kataku menepis rasa sakit.

Kupikir aku bisa bertahan, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Hei" panggil Sasuke menyadarkanku.

"Ya? Gomen ne Sasuke, kepalaku sakit. Aku―"

Semuanya gelap.

**Author's Crazy Area**

Moshi-moshi para readers.

Gomen ya. Ciput udah PHP-in bilang apdet, ternyata apdetannya udah beda penname-nya, aneh banget lagi. Gomen, Ciput lupa password account Ciput.

Jeh, ini Ciput nulis cerita sama Author Crazy Area aja sambil ngelawan ngantuk.

JADI... GOMEN CERITA JELEK!

Ya udah, Ciput apdet 2 chap sekaligus. Maunya case ini diselesaikan di chap 4. Jadi, chapter 5 ada yang mau req? Pokoknya haruus masuk akal.

Jaa~ Ciput ngantuk bgt. Mau tidur. Jaa~ Oyasumi~


End file.
